broken relationships
by coveredincandy
Summary: Tina Wilson is the younger sister of the most beautiful diva in the wwe, Torrie Wilson. Now that Tina has found love in John Cena, Torrie will have to learn to put her differences with him a side which could cause her to fall in love with him.
1. what was that about?

"What" Torrie Wilson screeched "You're getting married?"

"Aha" Tina Wilson smiled. Torrie's' younger sister

"Wow I didn't think you and John would become so serious" Torrie smiled a little

"Neither did I and it's all because of you we got together if you hadn't have introduced him to me that night I would have never have fallen in love"

Torrie stood there listening to her younger sister. Sure she was happy for her but she was still in shock. She never really liked john that much and only introduced Tina to him because she wanted to meet him so badly.

FLASHBACK:

Torrie skipped into the arena with her little sister.

"Welcome to my world" Torrie beamed

Tina stepped into the arena not really impressed. Torrie told her when she walked through that arena door she would feel the energy. Well at the moment she wasn't feeling anything. She followed her elder sister Torrie and spotted a rather handsome looking man.

"Torrie" Tina whispered pulling her sister back "Who's that"

Torrie looked and smirked "That's WWE's ass John Cena he's such an asshole" Torrie said.

"Well can I meet him?"

Torrie looked at her little sister. "Why he's a jackass plus he doesn't like me why would he like you?"

Tina just shrugged making Torrie give in to her little sister.

"Fine"

Torrie walked up to John putting on a fake smile making sure it was obvious to John it was fake.

"Ahmmm" Torrie coughed getting the attention of John Cena. He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Can I help you bimbo"

Torrie's blood boiled. She hated it when he called her that. Sure he had been calling it her for over a year now but she didn't understand why he had to give her a horrible nickname.

"Well asshole" Torrie smirked "I'd like to introduce you to my lil sis….." Torrie was interrupted when John pushed Torrie out of the way and gently got hold of Tina's hand.

"You must be Tina" He said kissing her hand making her blush.

Torrie pushed John back and stood in front of Tina.

"What" John laughed with his hands out acting like he did nothing. Torrie just gave him that look.

"Aight Tina" John said pushing Torrie out of the way again I'll see you later and maybe we can hang out"

Torrie walked back up to them ready to give John a back hander but he grabbed her hand just in time.

"And you" he said bringing his body closer to hers and whispering in her ear "See you at my hotel room at 9" Torrie's jaw dropped open "And don't worry I will pay you… bimbo" He laughed before slapping her ass and walking off.

"I hate that man" Torrie said rubbing her ass while Tina Wilson stood there with a smile on her face.

END OF FLASHBACK

Torrie's day dreaming was interrupted when Tina screamed.

"John"

Torrie just turned around and saw John and Tina hugging she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen making herself a hot chocolate.

"So what's my bimbo doing" john said walking into the kitchen standing inches away from Torrie.

"When did I become yours?" She asked not looking at him but still making her hot chocolate. She turned around only to come face to face with the champ. She could feel his breath against her face.

"You were always mine" he said in a softer tone. Both superstars stared at each other for a couple of long seconds getting closer and closer until Tina walked in.

"So baby" she said making Torrie and John snap back to reality. They quickly moved away from each other. "When are we going to go wedding shopping?"

Torrie walked out of the room leaving Tina and John to talk. She was still in a trance from what just happened.

"What was that about" torrie mumbled to herself


	2. you've always been mine

Torrie woke up the next morning feeling great. She sat up and stretched her arms before looking out of the window. She smiled to herself admiring the scenery. She got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She was ready now. Looking beautiful as usual. She walked down the stairs in her mini skirt and top.

"Look what the cat dragged in"

Torrie turned around only to see John in his underwear

_Oh lord…how hot is that_

"Haha very funny" Torrie said sarcastically walking to the kitchen, before she entered the kitchen she stopped and turned around.

"Hang on a minute what are you doing here… did you stay the night?"

John cocked one eyebrow and Torrie knew everything

"TINA" Torrie screamed as loud as she could.

Tina Wilson came running down the stairs as fast as she could in nothing but Johns you can't see me jersey. Torrie's mouth fell open knowing that her sister and her hater had got up to something last night.

"Torrie I can explain"

"Aha" Torrie said crossing her arms and waiting for her little sisters lame excuse.

"You see" Tina Wilson said pushing her blonde hair back and panicking "John and I stayed up late and I thought it was to late to go home so he should stay here you know how Idaho weather is like it's……….."

Torrie interrupted her sister "Okay fair point but can you explain this" Torrie said tugging on to the jersey Tina was wearing.

"Hang on a minute" John said laughing "We're engaged we can do whatever we want" John said getting in Torrie's face. This was his way of rubbing it in.

"Yo vanilla ice get some pants on and get out of my house" Torrie said rudely to John.

"Torrie when did this become your house?" Tina said angrily while Torrie was taken back by this comment "This is our house dad didn't write in his will that this house is yours' it's 50/50 so I can have my fiancé here whenever I want got it"

Torrie stood there for a couple of long seconds.

"You know what just forget it" Torrie said grabbing her coat and walking out.

Tina stood there frustrated.

"I'm having a shower" she mumbled walking up the stairs.

Torrie sat on the swing just taking in everything. Her fathers' death had caused her enough pain over the years and now her sister being engaged to John rubbed it in. She sat there a little longer still disgusted about the way Tina had spoken to her. Torrie did everything for her little sister and it caused her pain when she spoke to her like that.

"You know she didn't mean it"

Torrie knew who it was. It was John.

"You could have fooled me" Torrie mumbled

John began to push Torrie gently on the swing, and for once Torrie decided not to argue but just sit there.

"Come on Tor she was mad we're engaged we're bound to get it on aren't we" John said pushing Torrie.

Torrie stopped the swing and smiled to herself. She got up and turned to John with a huge grin on her face. John was confused more then ever.

"What" he asked suspiciously

"You just called me Tor" She said walking up to him with that angelic smile

John moved back as she walked forward and realized what Torrie was saying. He stopped and laughed. "Yeah I didn't call you bimbo big deal"

John tried not to look at Torrie he hadn't seen her happy in ages. She got closer to him.

"So you do know my name" John laughed and looked a different direction. All he wanted too do right now was to grab her and make love with her. She was gorgeous he had always had feelings for her but was very afraid to show them.

Sensing the tension between them Torrie moved back and walked back towards the house while John followed her. The walk back to the house was silent.

"Torrie I'm sorry" Tina said running up to her sister and hugging her not even giving her a chance to walk in through the door. John walked pass them and gave Torrie a smile, a smile that he had never given her before. Torrie smiled back at him and then concentrated on her little sister.

"Hey it's okay"

* * *

It was now time to sleep.

"I'm off to bed" Tina said yawning and hugging Torrie and giving John a kiss

"I'm going too baby" John said kissing Tina

"Tor will you lock up"

Torrie nodes and watched her little sister go upstairs and stood up to let John out. She opened the door for him and before he went out he turned and looked at her.

"You know I still hate you right" John smirked

"Feelings neutral" She smirked

He walked to his car "That's my bimbo" He said loud enough for her to hear

"Hey when did I become yours?" Torrie shouted with a smile on her face. John looked at her and shook his head and sat in his car. He watched Torrie close the door.

"Like I said… you were always mine" John said to himself before driving off.


	3. she's somethin

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating any of these stories. Truth be told I lost inspiration in writing these but due to the fact, out of boredom, I started reading jorrie fics again I couldn't help but fall in love with them all over again and well, I was inspired to start writing again, haha.

On another note, I'll be deleting some of the stories mainly because I don't want to finish them off. I feel I can write better stories and that's what I'm gonna aim to deliver you guys. Honestly, I wasn't too big on completing this story but lasanthi54 left a review a few months back and I felt it was only fair to continue for that reason :)

Enjoy the stories and I promise to update them more.

- - - - - - xoxo

The wedding was 4 weeks away and honestly, torrie had a billion other things she could do in her time rather than sitting with her sister as she tried on wedding dresses.

She couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact that she was not happy for her sister at all. _You're a horrible sister _torrie thought as she continued to watch Tina try on, what seemed like her 100th wedding dress. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't happy her sister was getting married, it was who she was getting married to that didn't make Torrie jump with joy. Torrie thought she had seen a sensitive side to John a month before when he was consoling her at the park, but as the weeks went by they did nothing but fight. He had been spending so much time at their house which frustrated Torrie to no end. Not only did she have to see this man at work, 4 times a week that is, on her days off when she wanted to relax and be alone in her own home he'd be there too... making love to her sister and telling her how gorgeous she was. The last fight they had was this morning funnily enough; Torrie couldn't help but remember it.

Flashback:

"I'm so fucking sick of this, Tina" screamed an aggravated Torrie Wilson. "The fact that his presence alone pisses me off is nothing compared to the fact that your boyfriend..."

"Fiancé" Tina corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry... You're fucking fiancé" she spat sarcastically "kept me awake all fucking night playing this stupid piece of shit" torrie cried kicking john's playstation 3 that was on the floor.

"Look, I'll talk to him, okay?" Tina sighed knowing that her sister would just get angrier.

"Talk to him! How many times have you said that Tina? You don't say shit to him... he has his own house, tell him to stay there! I'm sick of seeing him 4 times a week at work and then I have to come home and listen to his shit on my days off. I'm not doing it anymore!"

"Not doing what anymore?" He'd just walked in and the sight of him instantly gave Torrie that pang of hate in her heart. John _fucking_ Cena... his name alone just made her want to slap him around a couple of times. He had that grin on his face. He knew whatever the conversation was taking place between Tina and Torrie was most definitely about him, after all, 99 percent of their arguments were always based on Torrie having something against John.

"What did I do now, Torrie?" he sighed making it obvious to Torrie that he was mocking her. Truth be told he really didn't give a damn what he had done now. Torrie Wilson pushed his buttons. Sometimes he enjoyed it but other times he wanted to slap her silly. _Never hit a girl, never hit a girl _is what he had to remind himself every time he was close to giving torrie a punch or two.

"You kept me awake all fucking night with this" she kicked his playstation as hard as she could.

"Yo!" he spat, now he was angry. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Do you know how much this shit cost? Trust me, those little tips you be getting from the superstars after you've done boning them couldn't pay for this" he pointed at the playstation "even if you added it all up together".

Now she was angry.

"Are you implying that I'm a hoe, Cena?"

"I guess so, which reminds me? Why are you even here... did you take the night off of hooking?"

He'd done it now. He had gone too fucking far. She picked up his playstation and threw it to the other side of the wall causing Tina to shriek.

"TORRIE!"

End of flashback.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tina who was now ready to go. Finally. Nothing much really happened after Torrie threw john's playstation to the wall; she walked out on him before he even had a chance to say anything to her. Truth be told, she was still mad at Tina for just standing there and not saying a damn word but somehow Tina convinced Torrie to come with her later that afternoon. She was such a softy, especially when it concerned her sister.

"Can we talk?" Tina sighed as she drove back to their house.

"Sure" Torrie said bluntly.

She took a deep breath "look, torrie... I know you're not the biggest John Cena fan right about now" she looked over at her Torrie who had that "no shit" expression on her face "and I know you probably never will be, but..." Torrie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Tina "Please, let me finish..." Torrie's mouth closed instantly as she looked at her sister as she carried on what she was saying "But you gotta do this for me Torrie, you gotta hide any hate for him... Torrie" she took another deep breath "In 4 weeks time I'll be married to him, I'll be spending the rest of my life with him" a smile suddenly formed on the younger Wilson's face "I'll have kids with him, Torrie... I'm gonna have my whole life with him but I want you in it too. Imagine if I do have kids, y`know? The hate you and John show to one and other will have an effect on them. I can't have them growing up around hate like we did, Torrie... how hard was it for us seeing mom and dad fight every single day? How hard was it for us when mom just left us? All that hate... Torrie" she sighed "all that hate mom had for dad took effect on him... that's one of the reasons he got so sick and..." Torrie didn't want to hear Tina say the next word "died" she had said it and Torrie found her heart beginning to ache. Every time her dad was mentioned Torrie just couldn't take it. The pain she felt was indescribable, she loved her dad so much. Why'd he have to leave her? She had to accept that he was in a better place; away from this shithole they called earth. Away from this bitch they called life. He was in heaven and she knew he was looking down upon her each and every day. Tina continued "how do you think my kids are going to feel when they see their only aunt fighting with their dad every single day? It's gonna hurt them, Tor. It's going to teach them how to hate and I want my children to grow up around nothing but love" she sighed "I need you and John to stop. Just stop all this hating. Damn, I don't even know why you hate each other as much as you do. It's gotta stop Tor and yes... before you say it, I've talked to him too"

"What did he say?" Torrie asked.

"He said he'd do it for me tor because he loves me." Torrie tried not to roll her eyes. "Do you love me enough to stop too?"

Torrie sighed "I love you so much, Tina. Maybe that's the reason I hate John so much... he's taking the only family I have left and I know, it's such a selfish thing for me to even think that but I practically raised you... when you get married and leave me to go live in Massachusetts with him.. You'll be taking a piece of my heart too. I'm just not ready to deal with losing someone else. Someone I love"

Tina pulled up outside the Wilson house and turned to look at Torrie. "You'll never lose me, tor. I'll always be here for you" and with that note the two Wilson's hugged and cried everything out.

- - - - - - xoxo

It was Monday Night Raw and although Torrie hadn't seen John for a whole week she had something for him. Wondering down the halls Torrie couldn't help but smile at the chaotic site. As strange as it was, the rush that was taking place backstage made her feel safe and quite frankly it made her feel at home. There was only an hour left till the live show so everyone was everywhere. Lost in her own thoughts Torrie let out a big "oomph" as she bumped into someone. He was gorgeous. 6'5, had the most beautiful blue eyes and a killer smile. Torrie kept staring at his eyes _I swear, they look green when he's on TV_. "ahmm" said the voice of this 6'5 hotness.

"Oh god" Torrie said standing upright and blushing slightly because she had been staring at him for a long period of time "I'm so sorry, Randy" he let out a laugh.

"Nah, don't worry about it tor"

_Eeek, he called me tor!_

"If anyone, I'm glad it was you who bumped into me. I mean, what's better than having the gorgeous Torrie Wilson pressed up against you?" she felt weak. Oh, god... she felt her cheeks burning. She was most definitely blushing.

"Y'see" he continued "If it was someone like that guy over there" he pointed over at big dick Johnson who was in nothing but a thong rubbing baby oil down his stomach "well, truthfully... I'd probably want to kill myself" Torrie let out a giggle as he smirked.

"I'm glad I amuse you" the legend killer smiled.

"You do, but I have a question?"

"Go ahead" randy said as he crossed his arms waiting for Torrie to speak.

"Does he always walk around like that? If so, someone really ought to buy him some clothes" and with that note both the legend killer and the covergirl laughed and continued their conversation.

- - - - - - xoxo

"Shit!" Torrie mumbled as she ran through the halls. The show had already started and she was so caught up talking to Randy Orton that she had forgotten to give John whatever it was she needed to give him. She finally arrived outside the locker room which read "John Cena" on the door. As she took in a deep breath she knocked and waited patiently. No response. She knocked again and still no response. Hesitating a little she opened up the door and walked in "hello... John?" He was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shoot" torrie said to herself. That's right, his segment was up first, and he was probably in the ring. She put down the bag she originally wanted to give him and grabbing his script that was on the floor, she assumed he wouldn't need, she wrote on the back "from torrie" and placed it on the bag before exiting his locker room with a nervous expression on her face.

- - - - - - xoxo

Holding his neck as he walked into his locker room he groaned in pain. "Stupid son of a bitch" he slurred as he held his neck in pain. Although he was aware that he was going to be attacked by Batista in his segment he wasn't prepared for the hard hitting Batista bomb he received. Batista had definitely caused him a lot of pain which pissed him off even more since he had a match later on against Kane. "Fuck my life" he said as he placed his belt on the side and sat on the couch.

"What the fuck?" he stood up only to notice he had sat on something. He immediately saw his script with the "From Torrie" written on it. "The bimbo's leaving me scripts now?" he chuckled. Surprised at his own stupidity he realised the script was from tonight's show and it was obvious that Torrie hadn't left him the script; instead he now focused his attention on the rather large black bag that was in front of him. Unsure a little, he sat down before opening it and laughing at what was in the bag. It was a brand new playstation 3. He couldn't help but smile only to notice another note in the bag.

"Just try and keep the noise down when playing with this one. We all know how grouchy I get when I haven't had enough sleep as you've probably experienced. Enjoy, love torrie."

He couldn't help but smile at the note. Damn, she was something and in the good sorta' way.

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed it. let me know what you think :)


End file.
